To Trust A Thief
by XFatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX
Summary: Red X has been getting better and better at beating the titans... so what happens when Starfire is the only one left to fight? Something you probably expected. Or not. You will have to read to find out. ONE SHOT.


**(Hello my fellow inhabitants of Earth, I am back with another Red X/Starfire one shot thing. Last minute like my previous one, which is NOT connected to this one, was. By the way, you know people seem to think the song 'My Bloody Valentine' ( By Good Charlotte, and no I don't own it. Happy disclaimer peoples?) really fits this couple. There are some good one shots for it. I was surfing the M rated stuff to find a more violent fanfiction (I don't read lemons, but I do like gore), and I saw one from so long ago, and I was like, "Don't they have a fanfiction about this couple with the same song but it's rated T?" So I guess everyone thinks Red X is a murderer, and while it wouldn't bother me if he were, didn't he kind of prove he wasn't when he helped Robin save the city and everything? Eh, who cares. I don't have a problem, so keep making murder fics people, I find them funny. Yeah, the only person who can scare me with giant amounts of gore and murder is… me. I wrote a giant torture scene (It is kind of a dark story...) for a original book I hope to get published (it may be dark, but it is better than my fanfictions, trust me), I reread it, and nearly cried. I don't **_**do **_**crying. So yeah, nobody needs to worry about me getting freaked out. Though you probably don't since none of you (okay maybe one) know who I am. Whatever, let's get the disclaimer up and start the fanfiction, this authors note is way too long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do plan to dress up as Red X for Halloween. I wish I wasn't a girl so I could play the part better. Oh well. **

**Once again, this is not connected to my other one shot.**

**Read.)**

Red X shot two X's at the floating girl before she could finish her chant, one across her mouth and the other squeezing around her arms and torso. "Sorry Sunshine, but I don't have time to deal with you." He turned to the walking traffic light that had gotten up a second ago. He pressed a button and disappeared right as Robin would have hit him, and reappeared a few meters up in the air, behind the boy wonder. He sent a kick at the back of his head and landed as Robin hit the ground. "Well that's a record, you need to practice more, kid," Something flashed and hit the thief and made him go flying into a wall, and from the force he knew it was either the robot or the cute alien. He was disappointed when Cyborg came running at him, intending to land a hit while Red X was dazed. Red X jumped up, used the hero's head as a platform, and flipped off, landing on his feet as Cyborg crashed his hand into the wall. He shot an X at the robot and short circuited him before he could pull his arm out of the wall. "Are you guys getting weaker or am I just more awesome?" He was hit again. He flew and skidded across the ground, but got up quickly when he saw Beast Boy charging at him as a bull again. The thief jumped and shot an X at him. It hit dead on and released an electric shock. Red X chuckled and turned, Raven was knocked out from falling onto the concrete of the vault, Robin hit his head pretty hard on the ground too, Cyborg was out until one of his friends fixed him up again, and Beast Boy was rendered unconcious, which meant only one more titan between him and enough zynothium to last him a life time. Of course, this titan happened to be Starfire, who was now speeding towards him with a punch that was sure to seriously injure something if he didn't get out of the way soon. He pressed the X on his belt and disappeared right before she could get him. Starfire stopped and looked around keeping her eyes open for the thief. Her hands lit up in anticipation, he couldn't have just… left, could he? No, not with only one titan left between him and what he wanted. Suddenly there was a blade at her neck and an arm holding her arms down before she could strike.

"You should really watch your back, if I weren't such a nice guy, your pretty little head might not be connected to the rest of you anymore." X said from over her shoulder. Starfire tried struggling, but the knife just got closer if she moved.

"So then do it. Then there will be one less to go through next time you decide to steal." She said, really hoping that he wouldn't despite what she said. She liked living. A lot.

"Very good point... but I don't think that will work out. Tell you what, how about you do something for me, and I stop stealing." Red X said, a plan already forming.

"You… I doubt you would carry through with your end of the deal." Starfire said, shocked.

"Maybe, maybe not, but you don't have much of a choice do you?" The thief said.

"So… I do something for you, and you let me go and stop being a thief? What could I do to convince you of that?" Starfire asked. Red X smirked, although it was hidden under the mask.

"I could think of a few things… The question is whether you would do them or not. Do we have a deal?" He asked. Starfire thought. She could stop Robin from becoming angry and obsessive every time X showed up, then all there would be was when Slade decided to start new plans, which didn't happen _too_ often, where Red X struck almost every week…

"I believe we have a deal. What do you want?" She asked. Red X's smirk grew a little more.

"Just a kiss. Shouldn't be too hard on you, cutie." He said.

"I… well…" Starfire looked at her fallen teammates, wishing they would wake up… nobody moved. She sighed. "Isn't there anything else?"

"Well I could think of a few things… but they are much worse than my first offer, of course if you would rather…" Starfire really didn't like the tone of his voice. Not at all.

"I think I'll stick with the kiss." She squeaked.

"Aww, I thought I was going to have some fun with you, oh well, deal accepted." X said. He removed the blade from her neck and shot her with an X that wrapped around her and stuck her arms to her side, making sure she didn't fall over from the force. "Just making sure you don't try anything." Starfire rolled her eyes, something she learned from Raven only recently.

"I'd really like to get this over with before my friends wake up, please." She said. Red X moved his mask up so that his mouth an nose were uncovered and kissed her. Surprisingly, Starfire didn't mind it as much as she thought she would, but then it was done. He pulled his mask down.

"See you later, Cutie, I have to go plan the next heist." He said. He pressed his belt, disappeared, and reappeared next to the zynothium, grabbed all of it, and disappeared again. He appeared in an old apartment out on the darker side of town, laughing. He got a kiss, _and _a new supply of zynothium, and barely a scratch! Another thing he could maybe annoy the boy blunder with…

Starfire just stood there in the zynothium vault and blushed… until she remembered something…

"Hello! You said you would stop!" She scowled. "This will be the last time I ever trust a thief."

**(So there it is, and I kind of realize it is a bit similar to another fanifiction here, Steal the Night by Danidiamondz in the way that they both have the whole deal thing (different situation, hers is probably better writing, but the kiss thing is similar, it's just something Red X would do and Starfire would fall for) so go read hers. It's better. Will the penname even show up when I get this posted? Sometimes they disappear, oh well, just look for the title. I am not trying to copy her fanfiction, I started writing with no clue of where I was going with this. Anyways, since it appears NOBODY seems to know the real spelling of the chemical, I will write it this way. Zynothium. Deal with it. It's how I imagined it would be spelled ever since I was… six maybe (Yes, I DID think about odd things like that)? 2005 is when Teen Titans aired right? Either way, hope you liked it, hope you don't think I am a copy cat, hope you review. It takes thirty seconds to go write a few words (like, "This was good" "I didn't like this" "You suck" etc.)**

**So… I think it's time for an awkward good bye right? Yeah…**

**Um…**

**Bye…**

**I think…)**


End file.
